The Island
by CSI-Emily
Summary: When the team gets a callout to a mysterious island that has been deserted for twenty years they discover governnment secrets that are better left unknown, a case bigger then they realize, and the fact that the killer may still be on the island with them.
1. Chapter 1

**_My first NCIS story!!! I had a ton of fun writing this!!! NCIS is a lot easier to write for than any of the CSIs are. That's just my thought._**

**_I really suck at thinking of title names so if anyone can come up with something better than The Island please let me know (It wouldn't be too difficult). You will be much loved :)_**

**_Anyways... I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter and the second will be up shortly. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the characters involved. However, Joey Harrison is my own little creation! :)_**

**_The Island _**

"So Ziva, what did you do last night that has you so tired?"

"I couldn't sleep, Tony. That's all. No need to worry about me."

"I wasn't worried, intrigued is more like it."

"Intrigued? That's a big word for you."

"Don't change the subject." Tony said. "How did you get the bruise on your arm?"

She looked down at her arm. "Oh this? I… ran into a table yesterday." She said hesitantly.

"Grab your gear! We have a scene!" Gibbs ordered the three agents sitting behind their desks, bickering as usual. "And that bruise is too far up on your arm to be from a table." He added.

Tony's face was one of pure amusement as he went to grab his backpack from behind the table.

"Oh, and grab an extra pair of clothes, we could be at this scene for awhile." He said as he headed up the stairs, most likely to the director's office.

"Hey guys! Tony, why are you so excited?"

The three agents looked up to see Abby come into the office with a huge bag packed and her stuffed hippo.

"Because I may have just discovered that Ziva likes it rough." Tony said, amusement in his voice.

"Abby?" McGee asked, confused."Where are you going?"

"With you. I never get to do field work. I'm so excited!"

"It's not what it's talked up to be I promise." Tony added.

"Don't listen to him. Why are you coming along?" Ziva asked, completely ignoring Tony.

"Our crime scene is on an island! You know, like in the water. And not only that, it's a deserted island. No one has been there for at least twenty years."

"How do we know there is a dead body there?"

"Because we do," Gibbs said walking back towards them. "Do you have your clothes?"

"On it boss. Ziva I'll grab yours too" said Tony.

"Can you grab mine?"

"Sure, Probie."

"You know Jethro, I can't say I have ever been to a deserted island before," Ducky announced walking into the room with Palmer following closely behind. "But if it's anything like the Chimera was I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

"Boss, where exactly are we going?"

"To an island too small to be on maps."

"Okay, one change of clothes for Probie." Tony handed him a pair of blue jeans and a plaid shirt.

McGee looked at the clothes and shook his head. "You couldn't have found something that matched?"

Tony ignored him, "My clothes," Which he slammed on his desk dramatically.

"And for the lovely Ziva," He said tossing her the clothes.

"Thank you Tony." She said.

"You're welcome. But-"He said with a devilish grin," I couldn't help but notice these." He raised up a pair of lace panties and swung them around his finger.

"And here lies the reason my clothes don't match." McGee said.

Her eyes went wide as she ran over to him and snatched them away. "Give me those!" She yelled. "You have no right to go through my locker."

"I have probable cause." He said looking at the bruise.

"_I_ have a boat waiting for us at the dock," The Director said, surprising everyone.

"Us?" Asked Gibbs.

"I'm coming with you." She said.

He got up real close to her ear and whispered "And I thought you were an indoor cat."

"Let's get going! Before it leaves without us." She yelled to everyone, ignoring Gibbs.

"It wouldn't do that, Director." Tony said, "At least not if the driver has any common sense."

"DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, Boss," He said with his head down.

* * *

They got to the dock to see the boat they would be taking. It was not much, just a medium sized motor boat.

"You guys must be NCIS," An attractive man said walking up to them. He had short sandy blonde hair which was spiked and he was very muscular. "I'm Joey Harrison. I'll be getting you to the island."

"Director Jenny Sheppard." She nodded and he shook her hand firmly. "This is Special Agent Gibbs, DiNozzo, David, and McGee; our coroner Dr. Mallard and his assistant, Palmer; and our forensics expert Ms. Sciuto."

He greeted them all warmly shaking their hands, Ziva's longer than the rest. "Let's not waste anymore time." And he showed them to the boat.

Ziva boarded and took a seat with Tony following behind. "It looks like the driver has the hots for you."

"Excuse me?"

"I can tell a star struck man when I see one."

"Really, Tony?" She asked, "I can too and he is not one."

"I think he saw the bruise and became interested."

"You're never going to drop that are you?"

* * *

After about a half an hour the island came into view. It was a very small piece of land covered in tall grass which blew with the wind. One little structure stood right in the middle. From what the team could see it was a two story structure made of brick with small holes for windows.

"A bunker?" Asked McGee.

"This was a Navy island. Meetings were held here during the Cold War. No enemy ever located it and after the Cold War it shut down." Gibbs started.

"It had no more purpose and the government wanted to keep it a secret in case it was ever needed for war again." The Director finished. "Hence, the reason I came along. I was given a direct order from someone above me, whose name I am not permitted to tell, to oversee the investigation."

"And our lovely chauffeur," Asked Tony "Does he know?"

"He is a Navy officer with authorization to know where the island is." She answered. "Other than that I can't tell you much."

They all took a look at the island now about one hundred feet away.

"There's something about this island that is giving me the creeps." Tony shivered.

"Aw Tony, are you scared?" Ziva taunted.

There was no dock on the island so the driver had to stop further out in the water.

"I hope you guys aren't afraid of getting a little wet. I can't go in any further or the boat will get stuck in the sand." Joey said.

"Nope, no problem." Ziva jumped right off into the dark water which came up to her waist.

Tony frowned behind her, "Yeah, no problem at all," He muttered jumping in after her. "Cold!" He yelped.

Gibbs chuckled and jumped in carrying Abby who didn't want to get wet followed by the rest of the team.

"You know Director, I would think that you'd be the one in Gibbs' arms right now not Abby." McGee said.

"Why is that, McGee?" She said sternly.

"Um… well… you know just forget it, Ma'am." He said quickly then sped up to catch up with Gibbs and Abby and to avoid any awkwardness.

"He didn't mean anything by it, Director. In fact, it's probably just because he's never seen you out of the office before."

"I'm sure that's what it is Ducky." She said, "He doesn't know about Jethro and my's past relationship does he?"

"Who knows what the boy knows." He laughed, "He's hacked into so many systems, not to mention he's got DiNozzo a desk away every day."

They finally reached the rocky sands of the island and reunited with the rest of the team. They turned to watch Joey drive away but after five minutes they concluded there was something wrong. Gibbs swam back out to the boat to talk to him and came back ten minutes later with Joey.

"I can't start the boat, the engine's all messed up." He said. "I've tried everything."

"He did, I couldn't start it either." Gibbs added.

"You'll have to stay with us until we can call for another boat. I can't have you interfering with this investigation." The director said.

"I understand ma'am, I'll stay out of the way."

The Director flipped open her phone and began to dial the office number. "No service." She said, worried, "Is there a radio on your boat?"

"No, ma'am," He said. "It's too small of a boat."

"I don't have a good feeling about this investigation, Boss." Tony started, "We've had nothing but bad luck since we got here."

_**The first chapter was a little short, I know and I'm sorry. **_

**_Reviews make the world go 'round for me :) AND... tell me if you thought of a better title... please!!! I'm getting deperate here ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks for all of your lovely reviews :) And I promise if I ever think of an island movie that Tony can reference I'll put it in here. But I am definetely not a movie person so I wouldn't know. Any suggestions?_

_Enjoy part two :)_"We'll settle in the bunker." Gibbs said.

* * *

He led the way on a winding dirt path which brought them to a chain link fence surrounding the bunker.

When they reached the gate the director pulled a key out of her bag, which Gibbs reached for. She pulled it away quickly. "Only I am allowed this key."

He nodded, "Then let us in." She pushed past him and opened the gate. "Ziva, Tony, McGee, Abby, take the top floor. The rest will be in the bottom."

The three agents and the forensics expert went to the back of the room where a winding staircase led them to the top. The room was dark and musky. ZIva found a switch which turned on the only source of light, a small bulb in the middle of the room.

Tony began walking around the room, as if inspecting it. He looked at all of the old items that were still there after twenty years. "It's almost like no one ever came back for them." He said. "Oh cool!"

Ziva turned to see what the commotion was about. Sitting by Tony was a small projector, the kind that people in the 1950's used to use. Ziva shook her head and continued walking, she noticed a magazine. A 1989 edition of Playboy. She shuddered and made a mental note to hide it from Tony, but it was too late.

"I remember this one. Petra Verkaik. She's a beauty." He said looking over her shoulder as he snatched it out of her hands and flipped through the pages.

"Tony that's disgusting." She said, "Just sick."

"No, this is normal. What's sick is you not trusting me enough to tell me where the bruise of your arm came from." She gave him a look, her eyes cold. "Sorry Ziva, I'm curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat, Tony."

"The body is on the other end of the island." Gibbs said, surprising everyone. "It's a long walk so we better get going."

Everyone scattered about getting their gear ready, not wanting to upset Gibbs. In record time they were downstairs and ready to go. He led the way out the door and started through a large field of tall grass.

"Uh Boss, can't we find a path or something?"

"We aren't authorized to just wander the island McGee." The director answered.

"This way is faster anyways." Gibbs said.

"According to what?"

"The map."

"They have maps of this place?" Tony asked.

"Just for us." Gibbs showed them the map. Most of it was scribbled over in black ink so you couldn't see it. The only part showing was a strip of grass, which they assumed they were standing on, and an X, indicating where the body was.

"X marks the area." Ziva said.

"The spot, Ziva. Not the area." Tony corrected.

"Whatever."

The team continued walking on through tall fields of grass until they hit a small patch of trees and bushes finally leading to a beach.

"An hour and a half of my life that I will never get back," Tony said. "I could have been on a date tonight but no, I'm stuck on this hellish ghost island that is a bit too creepy for my liking.

"You had a date tonight?" Ziva asked.

"I'll tell you when you tell me where you got the bruise."

"I don't care that much."

"You know," He said, "I've been thinking about that actually. And I've come up with some very valid reasons to that-"He poked it, "thing on your arm."

"Those reasons will have to wait, Tony." Ziva said looking into the distance. She saw red, actually they all saw red. It was everywhere. It covered the trees, the sand, and even some water that drifted back into the ocean because the tide had come in.

"The tide isn't going to make this any easier, boss." McGee speculated.

"The scene needs to processed as quickly as possible." The director said. "Zi-"

"Harrison!" Gibbs yelled. "Do you know what a blood trail looks like?" The team had completely forgotten that Joey was still with them.

"Yes, Sir."

"Don't call me Sir." He said sternly. "I want you looking for blood trails; it could lead us to the killer or at least where they got away."

"What are you doing?" The director asked him. "Have you lost your mind?"

"We need all the help we can get."

"He doesn't work for us, Gibbs!"

"My call, Jenny." He said."And if he doesn't help we'll be here forever."

She sighed, then nodded. "Search the premises for a blood trail, but don't touch anything." She said. "I will be watching you."

"Duck, you're on the body with Palmer."

"I wouldn't expect anything less." Ducky said.

"The rest of you, do what you always do." He said. "Bag and tag all evidence and get it to Abby." Then he turned to Jenny, "You can-," He stared at her struggling to find something for her to do.

"Jethro, I do not take orders from you."

"Well what do you think that you should be doing?" She didn't speak. "There is no press out here, Jenny. You have nothing business related to take care of." He paused. "Babysit him." He pointed at Joey who looked lost.

"I'm higher on the food chain, Gibbs. You know that." She said. "I'm going to oversee this investigation. You babysit him."

"We don't have time for this. Ziva!" He yelled. She ran up to them and he spoke quietly, "I want you to go help him." He didn't have to say it but she knew perfectly well that he didn't trust Joey, so she nodded and went to do her duties.

"Hi, Joey," She smiled genuinely at him.

"You were sent over here to watch me?"

"Help, that's all."

"Come on, Ziva. I can tell that Gibbs doesn't trust me." He said. "You don't either."

"I've learned in my time that you cannot trust anyone." She said. "So no, I do not."

"Anyone, huh?" He asked. "Does that mean that you don't trust that DiNozzo guy either?"

"That is different. He is my partner; you learn to trust your partner."

"ZIva I might have found something." She came over to him and saw what looked like a blood trail.

"Very good." She smiled. "Gibbs! We have a trail."

"Take him and follow it. Any sight of something connected to the murder and you come back and tell me, got it?"

She nodded. "Let's go."

They headed down the trail following the blood. Not too far down the path Ziva frowned and bent down to examine the blood drops closer. "These have directionality." She said. "And they're longer than a normal drop would be, do you see this?" He bent down next to her, "Someone got sloppy trying to authenticate this trail. It's fake. They're luring us into a trap." Joey stood up. "I need to get back and tell Gibbs."

Before she could do this Joey hit her in the head with the butt of a gun that seemed to come out of nowhere, knocking her to the ground.

"I'm sorry, ZIva. I didn't want it to be you." He said, then the dark enveloped her.

* * *

_So Ziva got kidnapped! Stay tuned for next chapter! It's about to be quite a bumpy ride! )_

_-Emily _


End file.
